Melanie's Story Adam-12,and Emergency crossover stories series Book 1
by Emergencyfan261992
Summary: This is the first book in my Adam-12,and Emergency crossover stories series. It is about a seven year old girl named Melanie,and what type of life she has to live after being physically abused by her parents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: At my parents house

One morning I am at home with my mom Rebecca,and my dad Greg. Rebecca,and Greg get up out of bed,and they go downstairs for breakfast. They pour themselves each a cup of coffee,and they drink their coffee silently. When they are finished they put their empty coffee cups in the sink. Rebecca,and Greg go out into the living room,and they sit down on the couch. They start arguing with each other.

Greg exclaims to Rebecca,"You are stupid,and ugly I don't love you."

Rebecca responds back to Greg,"No,I am not,and I don't love you either."

"Yes,you are Rebecca."

"No,I am not so please stop calling me that Greg."

"No,Rebecca I won't."

I am upstairs in my bedroom,and I am just waking up. I get up out of bed,and get dressed. I make my bed,and I leave my bedroom. I go downstairs for breakfast.

Rebecca exclaims to me,"Good morning sweetheart."

I respond back to my mom,"Good morning mom."

"What are you doing down here Melanie?"

"I just woke up,and I am going to eat my breakfast."

"No,you are not Melanie."

My father pulls me by my arm,and he holds me up against the wall. My mother hits me on the head a couple of times with a baseball bat. After she is finished my dad shoves me against the wall so hard that my spinal cord in my back breaks.

I fall down onto the ground,and my dad then takes the baseball bat away from my mom,and he starts hitting me with it again. After a while he is done,and he lays the baseball bat down beside my body. They both walk out of the house through the front door.

I try to get up,but I struggle to get back up. I get up after a while,and I try to walk. I open up the front door of the house,and I fall down onto the front porch. I struggle to even walk. I try to walk off the porch,but I fall back down again.

I try once more to walk,and I fall back down onto the sidewalk close to the curb. I fall down,and I black out right there on the sidewalk. As I am coming to a car is coming close to me.

I try to move out of the way,but I can't move out of the way fast enough. I black out once more.

When I finally come to I am still laying there on the sidewalk,but the car is gone. I don't even try to get back up. I stay put right where I am. I can't move,and I keep slipping in,and out of consciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rescue Squad 51 comes to the rescue

At Station 51 that morning the men of A-shift are just finishing up with doing their daily chores,and finishing up eating their breakfast. They are up,and awake already dressed in their work uniforms.

At Station 51 a call comes in,and the intercom goes off.

L.A. Dispatcher Patrick exclaims through the intercom,"Rescue Squad 51 child injured at 1232 W. Maple wood Lane. Cross street Amazon Lane. Ambulance is responding. Timeout 9:30."

Captain Stanley responds back to the L.A. Dispatcher,"Squad 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down on a pic of paper. Johnny,and Roy get their gear on,and they get into the squad truck. Captain Stanley hands Roy the piece of paper,and he looks at it. He hands it to Johnny,and he looks at it to.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"A child is in need of our help lets go." Roy responds back to Johnny,"Yes,Johnny we are on our way."

"Ok,Roy."

Johnny,and Roy get their helmets on,and Roy turns on the engine of the truck with the lights,and sirens going. The door of the fire station goes up,and he drives the truck out of the fire station. Johnny,and Roy start on their way to the scene where I am at.

A few minutes later Rescue Squad 51 arrives at the scene. Roy parks the squad truck. Roy,and Johnny get out of the truck,and they get out the equipment that is needed. They come to my rescue right away.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Can you hear me my name is paramedic John Gage I am here to help you can you hear me?"

I don't respond at first.

"Can you hear me my name is John Gage I am a paramedic,and I am here to help you can you hear me?"

I respond back to Johnny the second time.

I exclaim,"I can't move my back it hurts so bad,my name is Melanie,and I am seven years old. Can you help me?"

Johnny responds back to me,"Don't move,just lay still I am a paramedic,and my name is John Gage I will help you."

"Ok."

Johnny takes my blood pressure,and pulse he also checks my respirations,and breathing as well.

Johnny,and Roy work together. Johnny starts to examine me while Roy gets on the bio phone,and calls into Rampart.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"I'm going to contact Rampart because she is in bad need of medical help."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Yes,Roy go on ahead I have my hands full with taking care of her,and it's not looking good right now."

"Ok."

Roy exclaims into the bio pho,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling. Come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is on duty at the base station at Rampart General Hospital,and he answers Squad 51's call.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a female child about 7 years of age,she isn't moving,and she seems to be slipping in,and out of consciousness Rampart. It looks like that she might have a possible head injury,or a cuncusion."'

"What are her vital signs 51?"

"Rampart her blood pressure is 65/45,pulse rate is at 50,her respirations are slow,and shallow at 14 Rampart. She is complaining of severe back pain,and she can't move Rampart."

"51 start an IV with D5W,and lactated ringers. Place her in an anti shock suit. She probably has possible spine damage place her on a backboard,and be very careful with moving her. Immobilize the neck to keep her spine straight,and protect her from any further damage to her head or spine. Is an ambulance there 51?"

"That's affirmative Rampart."

"Transport immediately 51."

"10-4,Rampart."

Roy,and Johnny immobilize my head,and neck,and they place me on a backboard. They then put an anti shock suit on me,and they start an IV on me D5W with lactated ringers. They get me ready to be transported to the hospital. The ambulance arrives,and the back doors of the ambulance are opened.

I am carefully placed on a stretcher,and put into the ambulance. Roy gets into the ambulance with me,and the ambulance doors get closed. The ambulance starts on its way to the hospital.

Johnny packs up the equipment that was used,and he put it away in the squad truck. He gets into the truck,and he drives the truck to the hospital. He follows the ambulance to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : I arrive at Rampart General Hospital

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital,and it parks in its spot near the emergency entrance to the hospital. Johnny arrives at the hospital a few minutes later,and he parks the truck in its spot next to the ambulance.

He turns off the engine of the truck,and he gets out of the truck. The back doors of the ambulance are opened,and Roy gets out of the ambulance. I am taken out of the ambulance,and taken into the hospital by Johnny.

Dr. Brackett is waiting in the hallway for my arrival. He sees Johnny,and Roy coming into the hospital with me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Bring her in here into trauma room #1."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."'

They take me into trauma room #1,and Dr. Brackett comes in. He starts to examine me. Nurse Dixie is assisting Dr. Brackett with my examination.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix I need a full skull series,and X-rays done on this patient."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"right away doctor." Nurse Dixie has a portable X-ray machine sent down to trauma room #1. Dr. Brackett has a full set of X-rays done on me,and he has a full skull series also done on me. He places me in the I.C.U under critical condition.

Johnny stays back at the hospital to help keep an eye on me,and Roy gets the supplies that are needed,and he gets back into the squad truck. He turns on the engine of little red,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives back to Station 51.

A few minutes later Roy arrives back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. He drives the truck into the fire station,and he parks the truck in the fire station.

He turns off the engine of the truck,and he gets out of the truck. He takes his gear off,and he goes out into the rec room to sit down on couch for a while. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I have some emergency surgery done

Both Dr. Brackett,and Johnny come into my I.C.U room to see how I am doing,and I am not doing good at all. Nurse Dixie comes into my I.C.U room,and she talks to Dr. Brackett

Nurse Dixie exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Kel here are Melanie's test results back."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Nurse Dixie,"Thank you Dix."

"You're welcome,Kel."

Nurse Dixie hands my test results back to Dr. Brackett,and he takes them into his hands. He looks them over,and he is alarmed at what he finds out from my test results. Dr. Brackett comes back into my I.C.U room with a very worried look on his face,and Johnny can tell that there is something wrong.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"You look worried Doc,what's wrong?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"It's it's her."

"What about her? Is this about Melanie Doc,?"

"Yes,it is Johnny."

"What seems to be the problem Doc,?"

"I just got her test results back,and you won't believe it. You said that she was struggling to get up,and walk. As a result she fell down onto the sidewalk,and blacked out more than once in the process."

"Yes,but what does that have to do with anything Doc,?"

"according to the test results from her full skull series she has a fractured skull,and blunt trauma to her head. She is also bleeding into her brain,and she has a subdue hematoma on top of that."

Johnny is alarmed at what he finds out from Dr. Brackett.

"Oh my gosh, someone must have hit her prior to her falling down onto the sidewalk."

"Yes,I agree her falling down on the sidewalk wouldn't cause that much damage to her head. In order to save her I've got to operate on her now."

"Right now in here? Why not in the O.R Doc,?"

"She's not going to make it to the O.R if she is going to live I need to do it now Johnny."

"I'll help you Doc,."

"Ok,Johnny thank you."

"You're welcome Doc,."

Dr. Brackett,and Johnny scrub up for surgery,and I am prepped for emergency surgery. Dr. Brackett,and Johnny both put scrubs on. Dr. Brackett operates on my head.

He first gets the bleeding stopped that's going into my brain,and he takes care of the hematoma next. He then repairs my fractured skull as best as he possibly can. He wraps my head up in bandages,and he keeps me in the I.C.U.

Johnny helps Dr. Brackett to clean up after surgery. They both clean up after surgery,and they both take their scrubs off. Dr. Brackett pulls down my pants,and he has to get me all cleaned up because I made a big mess in my pants. He then puts a diaper on me,and he finds a clean pair of pants for me to wear. He puts those on me.

Dr. Brackett goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands good,and he dries them on a towel. He has to have yet another talk with Johnny.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Johnny,and Dr. Brackett have a talk

Dr. Brackett has yet another talk with Johnny about me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny I need to talk to you." Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"What about Doc,?"

"It's about Melanie,Johnny."

"Ok,What's up Doc,?"

"She is disabled,and she is going to need you to take care of her. She made a big mess of her pants I had to get her cleaned up,and put a diaper on her. She is going to be in a wheelchair after she is released from the hospital. She can't walk. You will be responsible for taking care of her. I am signing her over to you as of now,and when she is released from the hospital she is to go home with you Johnny."

"Ok, and how did you find that out Doc,?"

"Her x rays indicated it,and I did x rays on her back as well. I can't do surgery on her back because she is already disabled. If I tried to do something with her back I'd kill her. I have to be very careful with what types of treatment that I can give her Johnny."

"Ok. Is her spine, is it her vertebrae? What parts of her back got damaged Doc,?"

"The whole spinal canal it got fractured,and then it got broken in half. It will heal eventually over time,but she will still be disabled. She is all ready unable to ever walk again Johnny."

"This makes me so sad. This is very heartbreaking for me. How could anyone treat a child like that Doc,?"

"Yes,it is for me to,and I do not know,but whoever it was is going to jail. I'm submitting a report to the police for this. This is uncalled for in a young child. I have to protect her,and so do you Johnny."

"She did say that the reason why she left her home is because her parents were arguing she said that she had to get out of there Doc."

"now we know who we are looking at. One of her parents must of did this to her before she left the house."

"Yes,exactly I can try,and find out from her who did it to her Doc."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett goes to do his rounds at the hospital and Johnny comes to check on me to see how I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Johnny has a talk with me

Johnny comes back into my I.C.U. room,and he takes care of me. He changes my diaper. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries them on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. Johnny comes back out into my I.C.U. room,and I wake up.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Melanie I need to know a couple of things from you."  
I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,what do you need to know?"

"When you were at home at your parents house what happened?"  
I woke up,and got out of bed. I got dressed,and I made my bed. I went downstairs so I could eat breakfast,and I said good morning to my mom. My dad asked me what I was doing downstairs,and I said I'm going to eat my breakfast. He took me by my arm,and pushed me up against the wall.

My mom then took a baseball bat,and hit me in the head with it. My dad shoved me against the wall even harder,and I fell to the ground. He then took the baseball bat away from my mother,and he hit me with it while I was laying there on the floor not being able to move around."

"Ok,so what happened next?"

"Both of my parents left the house,and went outside. I tried to get up,but I struggled to even get up I kept falling down because I couldn't walk. When I did finally get up I tried to walk outside,and I fell down onto the porch a couple of different times. I then fell down again multiple times on the sidewalk. I couldn't even hardly walk after what my parents did to me. I laid on the sidewalk,and blacked out a couple of times.

As I was coming to a car came very close to me,and almost ran me over. I couldn't move out of the way of the car because I couldn't move at all. I then blacked out again,and when I finally came to the car was gone it had disappeared. I want them both arrested,and they dont deserve to have me around after what they did to me."

"Dr. Brackett,and I are both going to submit a report to the police. Your parents will pay for what they did to you,and I wrote down everything you just said. This is your statement here,and we will give that to the police as well Melanie."

"I know,and thank you. I can't do much for myself because I'm laid up,and disabled now because of what happened. I'm going to need someone to take care of me,and I can't even walk anymore I'll be in a wheel chair because of what my dad ,and mom did to me."

"You're welcome,and I know that you are Dr. Brackett told me everything. I know that you are, and I will be taking care of you. I know that you can't,and I know that you will be. Dr. Brackett told me all of this Melanie."

"Ok take good care of me now,and don't hurt me now Johnny."

"Oh I will I will take very good care of you,and I will not hurt you Melanie."

"I've been hurt enough,and that's why I am here at the hospital Johnny."

"I am here to take care of you Melanie."

"Ok,Johnny."

I am still in an awful lot of pain,and I had Dr. Brackett come into my I.C.U room,and give me some more pain medicine. He gives me the pain medicine,and I go back to sleep for a while.

Johnny takes care of me while I am sleeping. He changes my diaper,and he goes into the bathroom to wash his hands, and he dries them on the towel.

He exits the bathroom,and he sits down in a chair. Johnny cries,and he prays to God. He cries some more,and he prays to God over and over. He cries over and over again. He then gets up,and he goes to have yet another talk with Dr. Brackett.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Johnny had a very serious talk with Dr. Brackett for the second time

Johnny goes out into the hallway to have a talk with Dr. Brackett.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Doc,I need to talk to you."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Sure what's up Johnny?"

"I talked to Melanie,and she told me that both of her parents did this to her. She said that her mom had hit her on the head with a baseball bat first,and she also said that her dad shoved her against the wall,and then she told me that her dad had hit her a couple of times. She told me that she was struggling to get up,and when she did get up she could hardly even walk. She managed to walk out the door,and she said that she fell onto the porch,and sidewalk because she couldn't hardly walk Doc,."

"Child abuse. It is the worst crime that a child has to go through because it really destroys a child. Since Melanie is disabled because of the child abuse she has a very challenging life ahead of her,and child abuse whether its physical,or not can really destroy a child's life.

Melanie is disabled because of it,and can no longer walk. She will have to depend on you to take care of her. You will need to feed her,cloth her,bathe her,and change her diapers. You will have to do everything for her because she can't do anything for herself anymore.

She doesn't even know when she has to go to the bathroom. Since she is disabled she will have no control over her bladder,and bowel movements because of that she has to wear diapers all of the time. She will have pain in her back, and head for a while.

I'm going to keep her here for at least 6 months just to recover from this assault,and you Johnny are required to stay here with her during that time to take care of her. She needs you,and she needs you to take care of her."

"6 months is a pretty long time to stay in the hospital."

"Yes,but that is how long it will take her to recover from this, and her back needs time to heal. Thats how long it will take for her back to heal completely."

"I'd better let Roy,and Captain Stanley know about this Doc."

"Ok,Johnny."

Dr. Brackett let Johnny use the phone,and he calls Roy up at Station 51. Roy answers the phone at the fire station.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"Hello Roy."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Hi Johnny how are you doing?" "I'm doing fine,and how are you doing Roy?"

"I'm doing ok,and how is Melanie doing?"

"She's going to be laid up for quite some time,and because of what happened to her she is now disabled because of what happened to her. She will be here at the hospital for 6 months to heal,and recover. I am to stay here with her to take care of her."

"I thought that she just fell down onto the sidewalk. "

"This goes much deeper than that. She is a victim of child abuse. Her mom hit her in the head with a baseball bat,and then her dad shoved her into a wall. He also hit Melanie with the baseball bat. She was bleeding into her brain,and had a subdue hematoma,plus blunt trauma to her head.

Her whole spinal cord in her back is fractured,and broken. She can't even walk anymore because she is disabled,and I have to do everything for her now. When she is released from the hospital she will be in a wheelchair Roy."

"Oh my poor little thing."

"She fell and hit the sidewalk because she couldn't hardly walk at all, and now she cant walk anymore Roy."

"Poor poor little Melanie. What's going to happen to her parents?"

"Dr. Brackett and I are submitting a report to the police they will be getting arrested for child abuse Roy."

"Ok,Johnny Is there anything that you or her need?"

"Right now changes of clothes,and Melanie needs diapers. She has a medical problem because she is disabled she has to wear diapers all of the time."

"Ok,Johnny I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok,Roy."

They hang up the phone,and Johnny talks to Dr. Brackett some more.

"Melanie gave me her statement it is to go into the police report Doc,."

"Ok,Johnny I will be sure that it gets there."

"Ok,Doc,thank you"

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny hands my statement to Dr. Brackett,and he puts it with the file for the police report.

Johnny comes back into my I.C.U room to take care of me. He changes my diaper,and he puts a fresh one on me. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries them on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back into my I.C.U. room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Roy comes to the hospital for a visit

Johnny sits down for a while,and Roy is on his way to the hospital to come see me for a visit. A few minutes later Roy arrives at the hospital just as I am waking up from a nap. He drives little red into the parking lot,and he parks it near the emergency entrance to the hospital. He turns off the engine,and he gets out of the truck. He walks into the hospital,and he stops at the desk to talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett," Hi Doc."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"Hi Roy what can I do for you?"

"I have come to see Melanie. How is she doing? I've been very worried about her Doc,."

"Ok,Roy She is in the I.C.U. right now,and Johnny is with her. He has to take care of her because she is disabled."

"Ok,can I see her Doc,?"

"Yes,you sure can. I'll take you to her I.C.U. room,so follow me Roy."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Roy."

Dr. Brackett brings Roy into my I.C.U room.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Melanie you have a visitor."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Who is it Doc,?"

"It is me Roy."

"Roy what are you doing here?"

"Well I came by because Johnny said that you needed some supplies,and clothes. So I thought that I'd visit you for a bit while I was here."

"Roy that's very nice of you,and thank you for coming by."

"You're welcome,and I brought something to give to you as well. It's from Captain Stanley,and I."

"Ok,Roy."

Roy hands me the gift,and he tells me to open it.

"Open your gift up."

"Ok,I will."

"Ok."

I open up the gift,and I get a coloring book,and a box of crayons. I also get a puzzle book to work on,and a book to read. It all has the Emergency theme to it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and if you need anything else just let Johnny know,and he can get in contact with me."

"Ok, I'd give you a hug,but it hurts to much if I move because of my back,but I do love you."

"Ok,Is it ok if I give you a hug then?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Ok."

Roy gives me a hug very carefully.

"What kind of supplies did you bring us?"

"Well Johnny had mentioned that you needed diapers,and he also said that you both needed some clean clothes,so I brought those to you Melanie."

"Ok,and thanks."

"You're welcome,and don't forget to read your card."

"Ok,Roy I won't."

I read the card.

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

"Roy could you thank Captain Stanley to for me would you."

"Yes,Melanie I can do that,and I'd better be going. I have to get back to work,but I'll stop back by when I can. Or if you need something I'll be by here to drop it off."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Roy leaves the hospital because he has to go back to work. He drops the supplies off that Johnny,and I need. He drops off the clothes,and the diapers,and some wipes to.

Roy goes back outside,and he gets into the squad truck. He turns on the engine of the truck,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives back to Fire Station 51. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Roy has a talk with Captain Stanley

A few minutes later Roy arrives back at Station 51,and the door of the fire station goes up. He drives the squad truck into the fire station,and he parks the truck in its spot next to Engine 51.

He turns the engine of the truck off,and he gets out of the truck. He goes out into the dinning room,and gets himself a cup of coffee. Captain Stanley goes out into the kitchen,and talks to him.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy," How is Melanie doing?"

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley," Not very well,and she is laying in the hospital in the I.C.U. She isn't moving around very much. She is now disabled because of what her parents did to her,and Johnny is taking over to take care of her.

He has to do everything for her now because she can't do anything for herself anymore. She has to wear diapers because she is disabled,and she can't even go to the bathroom on her own. She is in a very poor condition right now,and Dr. Brackett is doing everything that he possibly can do for her,but she will be in the hospital for six months.

Johnny is staying there with her to take care of her,and I took him the supplies that he said that they needed. I also gave Melanie the present that we had for her,and the card as well."

"That is very sad,and that is not fair to Melanie. She is only ten years old,and how could anyone be that cruel to a child?"

"I do not know,and I have no idea why Captain."

"Me either,but what is going to happen to Melanie when she gets out of the hospital?"

"She will be in a wheelchair because she can't walk anymore,and Dr. Brackett has placed Melanie under Johnny's care,so when she gets out he will be bringing her here to live with us Captain."

"Ok,Roy,and I assigned you a new partner he will be here in a little while."

"Ok,Captain."

"His name is Alex."

"Ok,Captain."

"He is a very good paramedic,and he works over at Station 10."

"Ok,Cap."

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"Are you all right Roy?"

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"No,I am not Captain."

"Why,Roy what's wrong?"

"It hurts me to see Melanie in the hospital the way that she is. I couldn't bear it. I broke down,and cried right there in the hospital. I can't stand to see her in that condition."

"Everything will be all right,and everything will be ok. She will be ok,and she is getting the best medical care possible. Dr. Brackett,and Johnny will take very good care of her."

"Yes, but she is disabled Captain."

"From what I've heard she is lucky to be alive at this point."

"Johnny said that Melanie was in a coma there for a while Captain."

"I thought that she just fell down onto the sidewalk."

"She fell down onto the sidewalk because she couldn't even hardly walk. She is the victim of child abuse,and her mother hit her across the head with a baseball bat,and her father then pushed her up against a wall so hard that he fractured and broke her whole spinal cord,and then he hit her.

When. Dr. Brackett ran tests on Melanie she had a fractured skull,a subdue hematoma. She was bleeding into her brain, plus she had severe trauma to her told me that on the way to the hospital she had gone into shock. He had to put an anti shock suit on her to prevent her from getting any worse Captain."

"Oh my that is terrible,and that is just plain terrible. Why would anyone do that to a child. How could her parents do something like that to her?"

"I dont know,and I cant answer that question Captain."

"I hope they get arrested for what they did to Melanie."

"Oh they will. Dr. Brackett,and Johnny are filing a report to the police. Melanie is even putting in a personal statement about what her parents did to her. The police will not fool around. Child abuse is a crime,and Melanie's parents will be put behind bars."

"Good."

"Yes,it is Captain." Roy,and Captain Stanley finish up their conversation. They drink their coffee silently,and a few minutes later they are done with drinking their coffee. They put their empty coffee cups in the sink.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Roy meets his temporary work partner

Alex,Roy's temporary new partner arrives at fire station 51. Captain Stanley,and Roy go to meet him. They talk to him for a few minutes.

Alex says"Hi I'm Alex I'm the paramedic from Station 10,and I'm Johnny's replacement for a while."

Captain Stanley responds"Hi Alex,and I'm Captain Stanley. Welcome to Station 51."

Alex says,"Thank you Captain Stanley."

"you're welcome Alex."

Alex,and Captain Stanley finish up their conversation. Alex,and Roy talk to each other for a few minutes.

Roy say's"Hi Alex I'm Roy,and welcome to fire station 51."

Alex responds back to Roy,"Hi Roy,and thank you."

"You're welcome,and shall I show you the squad?"

"Yes,please."

Roy,and Alex finish up their conversation. Roy shows Alex the squad,and he is given a tour of the fire station. Alex goes into the locker room,and he finds an empty locker. He opens it up,and he puts his bag in the locker. He gets dressed for work,and he closes up the locker. He exits the locker room,and he begins work for the day with Roy. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Johnny talks to Dr. Brackett for the third time

Dr. Brackett comes into my I.C.U room to see how I am doing,and Johnny talks to him for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"How is Melanie doing doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Not very good she's in critical condition right now. The next 24-48 hours are going to be very rough for her."

"Ok,Doc,is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Yes,you can stay here,and help me keep an eye on her."

"Ok,I can do that doc."

"Thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome Doc."

"By the way Johnny where are her parents at?"

"When we rescued her she was all by herself her parents weren't around anywhere."

"And what about the house in which she lived in?"

"Totally gone destroyed by a fire."

"Awww this poor little girl is all alone now whose going to take care of her?"

"I will Doc,I will take care of her me,and Roy will."

"Are you sure Johnny?"

"Yes,Doc I am sure."

"Taking care of a child is a big responsibility Johnny."

"I know that it is doc."

"Ok well I have to be going now I have my morning rounds to do,but I'll be back in a little while to see how she is doing. Take very good care of her Johnny."

"Oh,I will Doc."

"Ok,thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and Johnny finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room to go do his rounds on the other floors of the hospital,and Johnny stays with me in my I.C.U room to keep an eye on me,and to take care of me while Dr. Brackett is busy doing his rounds. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pete Malloy,and Jim Reed come to the hospital

A few hours later Dr. Brackett is finished with doing his rounds,and he takes the elevator back up to the second floor where my I.C.U room is at,and he gets off of the elevator. He walks down the hallway,and he comes into my I.C.U talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"How is Melanie doing Johnny?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"She hasn't woken up yet doc."

"Ok,she has had a lot of trauma done to her body."

"I know doc,and it isn't fair to her."

"I know that it isn't."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and Johnny finish up their conversation. Pete Malloy,and Jim Reed from the Los Angeles Police department have arrived at the hospital. Johnny,and Dr. Brackett go out into the hallway to talk to the two officers,and Nurse Dixie stays in my I.C.U room to keep an eye on me,and to take care of me.

Pete Malloy exclaims to Johnny,and Dr. Brackett "We got your report,and we are shocked at what we have found out. No child should have to go through this kind of an assault."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett respond back to Pete Malloy,"Ok,so what happens next?"

Jim Reed exclaims to Johnny,and Dr. Brackett,"We have launched a full investigation."

"Have her parents been found yet?"

"Yes we caught them this morning they have been caught,and aresseted."

"Good that's good to hear."

"Yes,and that's all we have for now we don't have any further information at this time."

"What are their charges going to be?"

"The charges are aggravated assult on a child,child abuse,and attempted murder of a child."

"So they won't be getting out of jail anytime soon?"

"No,they are in jail for the rest of their lives,but what about Melanie though?"

"I have agreed to take care of her along with my partner Roy Desoto. She is in very good hands now,and she won't ever have to worry about getting hurt ever again."

"Good luck then Johnny,and take very good care of her."

"Thank you and oh I will."

"You're welcome."

Johnny,Dr. Brackett,Pete Malloy,and Jim Reed finish up their conversation. Pete,and Jim leave the hospital,and they go back to the police station to finish processing the report. Dr. Brackett,and Johnny come back into my I.C.U room to see how I am doing.

Dr. Brackett lets Nurse Dixie know that she is free to go back to work down in the emergency department of the hospital. Dr. Brackett also goes back to work down in the emergency department of the hospital. Johnny stays in my I.C.U room to keep an eye on me,and to take care of me. 


End file.
